En otra vida
by yumivigo
Summary: oneshoot. ¿Qué pasaría si lo recordáramos todo? ¿cómo se sentiría volver a estar juntos después de tantos años? Te he estado esperando tanto... tanto... tiempo EREN POR MIKASA AU FUTURO. Rewievs y favs bienvenida críticas constructivas también.


**¡HOLAAAA!**

**CUÁNTO TIEMPO... AUNQUE NO DEMASIADO... HOY ESTOY AQUÍ PARA TRAEROS UN FF DE UNA DE MIS OTPS PREFERIDAS! EREMIKA! HAHAAHA SOY UNA HARD SHIPPER DE ELLOS... LO SIENTO SI NO OS GUSTA... PERO ME PARECEN HERMOSOS.**

**LO HE ESCRITO HACE UNA SEMANA Y HOY MISMO LO SUBÍ A WATTPAD...**

**ASÍ QUE SALE RECIÉN CALENTITO DEL HORNOOOOO :3**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES, ASÍ COMO LA HISTORIA DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN PERTENECEN A HAJIME (CAPULLO) ISHIYAMA SENSEI :D (CON AMOR)**

**ALERTA: ABSTÉNGANSE LOS QUE ODIAN EL SHIP POR RAZONES COMO EL SUPUESTO INCESTO PSICOLÓGICO Y DEMÁS ESTUPIDECES.**

Empezaba así... años después de la "Restauración de la Humanidad"... así lo llamaban en los libros... Muchos. Muchos años.

Septiembre, 18, año 307 después de la restauración.  
La humanidad lo logró...

—Denle la bienvenida a la nueva alumna, su nombre es Mikasa. Viene desde lejos...-Graznó el profesor.

Ojos verdes.

—Esperamos que tengas una buena estancia aquí.

Pelo castaño.  
¿Eran recuerdos? No... algo más bien como... un Dejà-vu.

Asentí.  
Creía haber vivido toda una vida con el... pero ¿Como podría ser su nombre?

Su nombre.  
—Bien, señorita, por favor, siéntate al lado de Arlelt.  
El profesor me señaló el asiento contiguo al suyo. Del otro lado unos ojos profundos y claros me miraban sonrientes. Eran familiares. Eran amigables.

Me senté.

Vestía una bufanda roja sobre el uniforme escolar.

"Tengo frío... ya no tengo a dónde ir".  
La frase me vino disparada a la mente.  
Un sueño. Era como un sueño lejano.

—Hola-, dijo algo serio-. Soy Eren.

Eren...

—Soy Mikasa, encantada.  
Le Sonreí.  
—Él es Armin-, señaló al chico sentado al otro lado.  
—Encantada.  
—Igualmente, Mikasa. Y bienvenida.  
—Gracias-, volví a sonreír.

Eren... ¿no? Era un completo desconocido... pero parecía que hubiera pasado miles de vidas a su lado y que nunca fuera suficiente.  
Era algo tan Familiar... estaba tan cómoda.  
Me miró durante toda la mañana. Me sentí sumergida en aquellos ojos verdes aguamarina. Profundos. Brillantes.  
Y yo... Yo le devolví cada una de las miradas en las que él me encerraba.

Al final de las clases de la mañana fui interrogada por todos...  
¿De donde eres? ¿Te gusta el mar? ¿Qué quieres estudiar? ¿Cual es tu color favorito?...  
Había un par de parejas. Una de ellas era especialmente graciosa... ella, con su coleta ondulada caoba le daba de comer con un cubierto al chico... de pelo muy corto. Se reían juntos y se miraban con profundo cariño... parecían nacidos para estar juntos. Había dos chicas también que parecían no despegarse la una de la otra. Y una pareja... una pareja muy unida... ella tenía una amable sonrisa y la realidad de la inocencia escrita en los ojos, llena de pecas y de piel muy blanca. El tenía con la cara alargada y una sonrisa algo socarrona para mi gusto.  
Me reí con ellos. Parecían todos tan amables...  
Desde una esquina del aula... él me encerraba aún en sus ojos.  
Y yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarle.  
Era como un sueño... Algo que recuerdas de un sueño lejano.  
Recogí mis cosas en la taquilla y dejé algunas otras.  
Afuera... el aire olía a limpio y a mar... empezaba a caer el atardecer y los rayos dorados lucían en el hall de entrada donde la puerta estaba abierta, apoyada sobre la pared.  
En cuanto me dí la vuelta lo hallé ahí. Alto. Era muy alto. y sus ojos verdes me estudiaron una y otra vez. Estaba sonrojado.

—E-esto... Hola.  
—Hola, Eren-, Sonreí.  
Detrás de él vi pasar a Armin con una chica bajita rubia... Era muy guapa. Y si bien tenía una nariz aguileña aquello le sentaba genial al rostro.  
—Yo...-,comenzó-. Bueno. He pensado... ¿Tienes que marcharte a casa ya? ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? ¿Tal vez si te acompaño?  
Me sonrojé, algo muy raro en mí. Pero Eren lograba sonrojarme. Lograba hacerme sentir bien, como si él fuera mi hogar.  
—Si... tranquilo. No tengo hora de llegada-, pronuncié entre una risa floja-. Vivo con mis tíos.  
—B-bien. Oye... ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a la mejor heladería del distrito?  
Asentí con una sonrisa.  
—Si, no podría negarme si me lo pides así.

Salimos de allí sonriéndonos nerviosos y reparando el uno en el otro, conversando sobre como era el distrito y lo que nos gustaba hacer en el tiempo libre.  
Luego hubo un silencio que, por muy extraño que parezca no me pareció para nada incómodo.  
—Te parecerá una locura enorme-, siesó-. Pero... ¿Nos conocemos?  
—¿Mh?  
—Desde que te ví hoy... no sé. Me pareces tan familiar...  
—Yo siento lo mismo-, dije algo avergonzada-. Me resultas muy familiar.  
Asintió y arrugó el ceño, sonrojado.  
—Mikasa... ¿eh? Los libros hablan de una de las heroínas del escuadrón 104 que se llamaba así.  
Asentí. Le interesaba la historia.  
—También hablan de un tal Eren... un chico titán.  
Me miró con la perfección de sus ojos.  
—Estoy seguro de que te pusieron el nombre por ella... tienes su color de pelo.  
Volví a asentir.  
—Y tu su color de ojos.  
Sonrió. Me sentí segura.  
—A mi me pusieron Eren por él.  
—Dicen que eran como hermanos.  
Se rió. su voz era tan melodiosa como la pronunciación de su nombre.  
—Y que luego se casaron.  
Me sonrojé por su comentario.  
—Caray-, dijo-. Menuda coincidencia, verdad?  
Me eché a reír.  
Podía sentir el calor en las mejillas.  
Y, no lo ví venir... pero se detuvo y yo me detuve con él. Me gustaba soñar que él era mi Eren y yo su Mikasa. Me gustaba reírnos de que el fuera mi protector y yo su protectora. Me gustaba tanto... pero me gustó más cuando me abrazó. Y, como si fuera un gesto al que estaba más que habituada, encajé mi nariz en su clavícula.  
No sé qué me movió a hacerlo.  
No sé qué me obligó a enterrar mis dedos en sus mechones, castaños y suaves, hechos un desastre como siempre. Pero lo hice, lo hice y disfruté de su olor a bosque, a río, a mar, a libertad. Eren era mi libertad. Y me dejé arrastrar por la libertad.  
Eren era mi rudeza. Y me dejé arrastrar por su eterna rudeza.  
Eren era mi familia.  
Mi familia.  
Lucha.  
Gana y vivirás, pierde y morirás.  
Lucha.  
Es cálida ¿Verdad?  
Una sonrira.  
Vámonos a casa.  
Gracias por enseñarme a vivir.  
Gracias por estar ahí de principio a fin.  
Gracias por ponerme esta bufanda.  
A partir de ahora, seguiremos juntos adelante y te protegeré, como tú a mi.  
¡Vayamos a ver el mar!  
¿Mar?  
Estoy contigo.  
¡Es una niña!  
La llamaremos Carla, como mamá.  
Es preciosa.  
Tiene tus ojos.  
También tiene tu pelo.

Una vida, una vida entera pasó detrás de mis ojos cerrados, como si fuera un extraño y lejano sueño. Y le abracé aún más fuerte. Él acarició mi pelo.  
—Es como si te hubiera estado esperando tantos años...  
Tragó saliva.  
—A mí me dá la misma sensación, Eren.

¿Cómo era su nombre?  
¿Eren?  
De lejos, el chico se ponía los auriculares.  
Me senté junto a él.  
Es un completo desconocido pero... aun así me dá una sensación tan familiar...  
Cómo un sueño lejaño.

**BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ MI PRIMER SHNINKYO FIC.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO LEERLO TANTO COMO A MÍ ESCRIBIRLO.**

**AHORA VAN LAS DEDICATORIAS:**

**ESTE ES UN FIC DEDICADO A TODOS LOS SHIPPERS DEL EREMIKA Y ESPECIALMENTE A CODEYUMYULRICH O MÁS BIEN whereismysamurai EN TUMBLR3333 YA QUE LAS DOS SOMOS UNAS HARDSHIPPERS DEL EREMIKA Y EL ULUMI T-T QUE DURO ES SER SHIPPER... LLORAREMOS SANHRE Y POTEAREMOS ARCOÍRIS.**

**Y CON ESTO Y UN OCHO HASTA MAÑANA EN UN BIZCOOOOCHO!**

**SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM**

**NO OLVIDÉIS SEGUIRME EN TWITTER YUMIVIGO**

**EN TUMBLR .COM**

**EN INSTAGRAAAAM YUMIVIGO**

**EN YOUTUBE YUMIBADCL**

**Y BUSCAR MI PÁGINA DE ILUSTRACIÓN Y FOTOGRAFÍA EN FACEBOOK**

** /YASMINEKUROILUSTRACIONYFOYO**


End file.
